Patent Document 1 (JP 2013-106400A) describes a power storage module in which a wiring module is attached to an electric cell group in which a plurality of electric cells are lined up. The wiring module includes detection wires connected to the respective electric cells to detect a state of the electric cells. With this, the electric cell group and the detection wires are combined into a single device.